Trapped
by The Lovely Ghost a Broken Doll
Summary: Secrets and blood make such a lovely combination, don't you think? What makes it even better is to hear your screaming. Second story comig soon, Lonely.
1. Chapter 1

Keep your secrets Hidden,

Under lock and key,

You never know what ghost will find you,

While you're screaming insanity.

The walls around her were splattered with red, hell; even that red was covered in red. Her bright emerald eyes were dull now, darting around franticly as she held her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth gently. Her skin was a grayish white color and her veins stood to attention, irritated from all the needles shoved into that one spot over and over again, forced through the skin and plunged into it. Her screaming had stopped after a few hours, her voice to hoarse to make any noise anymore, not after she finished coughing up all that crimson blood.

Keep the past in the Present,

Don't let the dead man rest,

Watch as the blade pierces the white flesh,

Now you know what not to test.

She screams in pain, her hands woven into her thick, pink tresses as she tries to rip them away, the sweetness trickling down her face in a river of red. She screams for them, for no one real. The little girl inside her is scared, waiting for Death to save her, waiting but never getting. They're all gone, the cold death has touched their lips and they rot away into the nothingness.

The lovely ghosts whisper to her,

Whisper sweet nothings into her ear,

Their hateful words covered by their sugar coated voices.

Pulled her deeper into the dark,

The shadows following after her,

Building a wall so she couldn't escape.

She lost all her weight, laid it down on **_him_** so she could move again. Too bad she never knew that all along, he was going to smother her with it in her sleep. She cries in her sleep, he's not there anymore to make her stop so the tears keep coming, flooding her eyes. She dreams of them, all the people she killed, all of them her friends and now she has to pay the price. Maybe if she stops breathing, she can be at peace.

No, she'll never be at peace. She deserves to rot on the inside she thinks.

They pulled her deeper into the red snow,

Forcing her memories to disappear,

To grow larger and larger until POP!

They made her trace patterns in her flesh with her nails,

Only leaving scratches but deep enough to allow small, red bead to appear,

They slowly took down her walls,

Boxing her up in their own until she could no longer tell what was real and what was not.

She couldn't tell if they were really here, if he was really here so she sat on her bed, pushed her body into the corner and cried. She screamed and cried, screamed and cried until she was giving something to make her sleep. As she closed her eyes, there was **_his_** sick, twisted smile and she knew it was going to haunt her for a long time, but she didn't care. She had her drug back, her choice of poison.

Her silent pleas made them hum,

Her loud one's made them smile,

But they wanted to laugh,

So they slowly peeled off the flesh,

Revealing her true ugly colors.

She sat in silence,

Her eyes already having lost the light of Life,

Letting them nibble on her skin.

The silence was killing her inside, made her want to bash open her skull on the white walled room and turn it to that lovely color,_**his**_ color. As many times as she tried, they always stopped her, the nurses or the guards were always there when she tried. She sighs and looks at the white ceiling, waiting for her to come back and talk to her about her life. Knock! She looks up and sees Tsunade open up the door, a notebook in hand. She sighs even louder; this is going to be a long one. "Will you write for me-" Tsunade says but she cuts her off, saying "Don't say that name, I'm not her." And grabs the notebook and writes some old things and some new things.

'Love leads us ill, Love leads us to our doom, I seek the path of virtue, Safe in this room.'

'They're all gone, The touch of Death, And then you leave like the coward you are.'

It was easy to give up,

So easy to fall back.

She gave up trying because she thought she was a hopeless cause.

The eyes that followed her inside her mind,

Tortured her to no end,

Caused her to scream in agony as she tore at her hair.

The red rivers seemed endless as the ghosts poked and prodded at the wounds,

Laughing at her helplessness.

FLASHBACK

"Talk to us, please!" Ino pleaded to her best friend. "Won't you talk to us just this once?" Naruto asked. She laughed insanely, her smile too wide and showing too many white teeth, the blood finally gotten to her. "We only want to help you; don't you want to get better?" Tenten asked her. "She's a lost cause; you're wasting your time with her." Neji spoke suddenly. "Don't talk about her like that, especially in front of her! She isn't a lost cause!" Naruto shouted at him.

"Dammit Naruto, look at her! She's lost it, she's insane! She's nothing but an empty shell of who she once was! She's gone!" Neji shouted at him, pointing in his direction, "This wouldn't have happened if you had kept her away from **_him_**! He did this to her!" "Don't blame my brother!" Temari screams at him. She looks away from the and stands up dancing in a small circle, humming a tuneless song.

The turned to her and Ino asks her "What are you doing?" "They want to play with me again, they want you to leave so we can play." She giggles sickly. "Who are they?" Naruto asks with his stupid smile on his face as he watches her twirl and smile like she used to. "My friends, they say come back tomorrow because they want to play." Sakura bobs around the room lightly, giggling insanely. "Okay, we'll come back tomorrow." Ino smiles. As they leave.

END OF FLASHBACK

She sits on her bed and he sits down next to her. "Won't you come to me?" He asks her. She smiles at him sickly, "I'd do anything you ask me to." She says dreamily. "Come be with me, come back to me my cherry blossom." He whispers into her ear. "Okay." She says. She can see it inside her head, when he first touched her. He was so rough about, leaving bruises all over her skin, scars were he bit her and tried to rip off the skin. When he took her, pushing himself into her and breaking her, the blood that spilled from her lips when he kissed her to hard.

Neji was right, she was a lost cause and she knew it. It made her smile, knowing that they all thought she would get better, but with this affliction, there was no cure to save her, but she never knew that. She tried to save him but he never was cured, never even made real progress. The one thing that he did do was give her his sickness. Te freezing touch of his skin has finally made its way into my own and is slowly overtaking my brain. At last, we are finally that same, we're both insane. An illness, an affliction I was trying so hard to cure, was incurable. What I never knew was that it was contagious.

There is no place for me. I smile and think, they all died because of me.

Are you proud of me Gaara?

Because I'm coming for you next. Then we can be together forever, just like you promised.

The Blood filled my senses,

Made me forget what was real,

Made me want to kill again.

Now I see why you do it so much,

It's so much fun…

As Tsunade walked in to see her patient again, she was greeted with a dark look in her eyes as she smiled a sick little smile. "Hello doctor, ready to play?" Sakura asks. "What?" Tsunade said, confused. "It's play time!" Sakura laughs and the last thing she sees is the red that splatters across the wall and the screaming for mercy.

No one can hear you. You're as trapped as I am.


	2. Author's Note IMPORTANT

Hey it's me, Bloody Kaoru! Sorry I haven't written in a while, school has been AWFUL! Also, I got this new boyfriend, and get this…. I've been crushing dead over heels for this boy since two years ago and he's **_also_** liked me since two years ago! XD!

So I've been really busy with him like, everyday and every free moment I have. Yes, I know what you're thinking, 'That's **REALLY **unhealthy to be this connected.' And I do agree with it but he loves texting me and we just can't seem to stay away from one another. Yeah, that's soooo not good to be like this….oh well.

On my birthday, he got me this totally sick, completely wicked promise ring, (which I told him not to get me anything and then he goes and wastes all this money on me and says it's worth it if it's for me, *sighing while shaking head* men,) in which he promised to…..**MARRY ME!** Ha-ha, so I've been pretty busy with him and his family are already calling themselves my in-laws so that's good, right? I swear I'll update as soon as I can so **PLEASE hang in there! **

I know I've been M.I.A. for a long time but I'm trying and I've been working on some new stories for you guys and adding onto old ones so I can post a new chapter. I'm really sorry and this is on all my stories so you all can find out. Feel free to message me though in case you have something you want added so I can put it in. Thank you!Xoxo


End file.
